A NeverChanging Fear
by 12UNKNOWN34
Summary: Matsuda is scared of something more vile than the depths of H*ll itself!  Rated T because of minor foul language.  Please Review!  The Review button is your FRIEND! :D :D :D


**Something to do with escalators**

**This is a story response to the challenge Loves-Chihuahuas posted. **

Misa Amane was bored. She had to find SOMETHING to do or else she'd die of boredom. She sighed as she laid on her bed, trying to think of something to do.

"Misa can't make-out with Light, because that weird pervert guy chained himself to Misa's Light…..hmmmm…" the dumb blonde thought to herself. She laid there with a blank expression on her face until a thought burst though her almost non-existent brain. She squeaked with excitement and clapped her hands together in an idiotic way. Misa then ran out the door and up the stairs to the 'secret' room where L and the task force did their best to try to find Kira.

"MATSUDAAA!" Misa annoyingly yelled, raced through the door. Matsuda, who was calmly reading a HUGE report on Kira and writing down the information he saw that was relevant and important to the Kira case. But when Misa burst through the door yelling his name he actually fell in surprise and sent papers flying. "Matsuda!" The dim-witted teenager shouted excitedly as she accidently tripped on her own two feet and fell on top of the poor man.

"SWEET GUMMY BEARS!" Matsuda hollered out loudly.

L turned in his swirly chair and said "I think Matsuda-san would appreciate it if you didn't use him like a beanbag chair anymore." Misa got off quickly, only to trip again and fall face-first on the hard linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry… Ahhhh!" Misa said as she fell. Mogi then lumbered over and helped them up.

"Thanks." Matsuda said, smiling.

"Thank you, Mogi-san." Misa said, bowing to Mogi, who looked at her strangely.

"Soo…Ummm….What did you want Misa?" Light asked, turning from his work.

"…... Misa can't remember…" Misa replied, apparently confused.

Light sighed and muttered "Misa you idiot. Can't even remember what you wanted to say….." Light had that very uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching him, intensely.

He slowly turned to his right side and BAM!

"L! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Light yelled in a surprised voice. L was watching him alright, but the only problem was he was about 4 inches away from Light's head. Light screaming like a little girl startled L and he fell backwards, jerking Light down as well.

"GUESS WHAT? I REMEMBER NOW!" Misa screeched, scaring the daylights out of Matsuda because he was standing right by Misa when she screeched like a bird dying.

"Well? We're waiting." Mr. Yagami said, regaining his hearing after a minute or two.

"Well, since Misa have absolutely NOTHING to do, Misa and Matsuda are going to go shopping!" Misa declared, smiling at Matsuda, who was pale as a piece of paper.

"Umm….Misa-chan? Have you lost what's left of your brain? Matsuda-san has to stay here to help with the Kira case." L said with his usual emotionless stare fixed on Misa, who was quickly getting angry.

"Why? Why can't Misa go out with Matsuda and enjoy a day off?"

"Because I have work to do." Matsuda whimpered out shakily. Misa glared at him ferociously, scaring the crap out of the poor man.

"Fine. But just this time. Do you understand, Misa-chan?" L questioned firmly, staring at the blonde with one of his panda-creepy-looking stares.

"Yes I do! Misa will be back at… whenever we get back!" Misa exclaimed, dragging Matsuda out the door. Misa didn't see him, but Matsuda was giving the taskforce and L a pleading look that screamed 'HELP ME HELP ME I DON'T WANNA GO PLEASE HELP ME SAVE ME SAVE ME!' Nobody helped him.

They were in the most pinkest and girly shop ever. Matsuda was shocked. They had pink–and purple striped bows here? No way! Matsuda rushed over to the bow department, squealing with delight.

"OMG AND THEY'RE HALF-OFF TOO!" Matsuda squealed again excitedly, examining all the pink and purple bows with delight. Misa, on the other hand, was in the most thrilling (to her) department they had: clothes. Misa-Misa LOVED clothes. Loved them. She actually hiccupped with excitement as she saw all the new styles the store offered. She ran over to a black dress with little pink skulls all over it.

"Oh my gosh! I was looking all over for this dress!" Misa shivered with happiness at the thought of wearing this to Light's house. She then looked at the price tag. "OH MY GOATS!" Misa yelped loudly. A few people stared at her strangely and scurried away from the weird girl. It was 3,620 dollars! "I can't afford this… dang it." Misa thought as she reluctantly put it back on the hanger to its original place. She sighed angrily as she went to find Matsuda. Even though she was an actress and a model, she didn't have THAT much money. She found Matsuda staring at a package of 38 bows for 50 dollars.

"Must…..buy….." Matsuda mumbled, literally drooling over the package.

"Matsuda, Misa is leaving. NOW." Misa said impatiently, grabbing Matsuda's arm and pulling him away from the precious bows.

"NOOOO!" Matsuda cried, trying to run back over to the beautiful bows.

"Yes, Misa is leaving. Besides, Misa is getting more stares than usually and Misa doesn't like that." Misa huffed as they finally got out of the store. Matsuda calmed down a bit afterwards, so everything was good now. "Misa needs a map….." Misa announced, looking around.

"Ohh! There's one over there!" Matsuda exclaimed happily, pointing to a huge map of the mall that was on the wall. The two hurried over to the gigantic map and stared at it.

"….OMG THEY HAVE THAT STORE HERE? NO WAY!" Misa hollered, emitting squeaks and gasps from nearby shoppers, who ran away from the source of the noise. "Misa needs to go to the second floor! NOW!" Misa yelled again as she ran to find something that would take her quickly upstairs to her favorite store.

"Misa-Misa I need to tell you some-"Matsuda said but the thing he saw in front of him stopped him from finishing.

"Why did Matsuda-san stop? Misa needs to go to Misa's favorite store!" Misa cried ignorantly, staring at Matsuda with her hands on her hips. Matsuda looked like he was going to pee in his pants. There, in front of him, was the most terrifying thing in the world – an escalator. It brought so many bad feelings and memories to his brain. He suddenly remembered the very first time he tried the escalator. It was terrible. His foot had somehow gotten stuck in the escalator. He remembered the pain he experienced when it had gotten stuck. Nothing at first, then as sudden as lightning, the pain ignited like a fire blazing and smoking in a fireplace. Matsuda physically winced at the second time he had tried the escalator. His father had made him get on the escalator because his father had thought that was idiotic that a 9 year old child was scared of moving steps. "….Matsuda! Hello! Misa to Matsuda!" Misa practically yelled in Matsuda's ear, which snapped him out of his trance.

"Can we….use the ummmm…stairs or elevator?" Matsuda suggested nervously, smiling a shaky smile at Misa.

"Umm NO. The escalator is much quicker than the stupid stairs or elevator! DUH!" And with that, Misa dragged Matsuda over to the escalator. Matsuda's eyes widened as he got nearer to the horrifying contraption. He tried to pulled away but unfortunately he couldn't. Even though he was an officer, he was still too weak. Misa stepped on the escalator, which freaked the crap out of the poor officer.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE MEEEEE!" Matsuda yelled, flailing his arms and legs everywhere as he tried to get away from the freaky steps. Suddenly, Matsuda felt the ground moving. Sour rainbows sprinkles! "NOOOOO!" Matsuda screamed in a high-pitched squeal. They finally got to the top and went into another super frilly girly store. Matsuda cried, "Meanie!" and sat in a corner until Misa dragged him out of the stupid mall with the stupid eslaclators.

"So, how you're trip to the mall, Misa-Misa?" Mogi asked when the duo got back. "AWESOME!" Misa chirped happily as she went over to Light to try to make-out with him or something. Matsuda stayed behind, dragging his feet as he plopped down on the blue couch, mumbling something under his breath.

"So, how the trip for YOU, Matsuda?" Aiweza asked as he sat down by Matsuda.

"Absolutely terrible." Matsuda replied miserably, shaking his head.

**The End**

*Author's Notes*

*Just to be clear, this is AFTER L and Light were chained together. Also, the review button is your friend so please acknowledge your friend by…clicking on him. :D :D :D :D :D*


End file.
